


Cabin Fever

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin, Dcbb 2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Fic summary:Due to a romantic-comedy level booking blunder, grumpy stress-case Dean and reclusive writer Castiel end up shuttled off to the same remote cabin for two weeks, and nobody seems to care that neither of them wants to be there. But since they’re stuck in the same cabin for the duration of their vacation, they might as well play nice and make the best of it right?Wrong.Dean’s so stressed out he can’t sit still, Cas can’t boil water without setting the place on fire, and they’re so on each other’s nerves it’ll be a miracle if either of them survives until their rides home arrive.At least the tension is just social, and not sexual, right? Right?





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cabin Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786381) by [Dangerousnotbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/pseuds/Dangerousnotbroken). 



> This was such a lovely story to work with! I was immediately taken with the idea of forests and lakes. I hope you'll enjoy it! And go read the story, it's fantastic!

The Header:

 

Here is the promo we did:

 

I really like the idea of the cabin out there in the middle of nowhere. 

 

Have Dean trying to enjoy the quiet. Also, Dean maybe probably imagining Cas showing up in a strategic position behind him. Just saying, forests, lakes: nobody there... ;)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a small art blog, delicirony.tumblr.com \- my art tag is #delicirony. If you’d like to have a look, you can find [my artsy stuff on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony) too.


End file.
